Sweet Dreams My Mancunian Ex
by Jen-Genie
Summary: Ray has a past and who was a part of that may come back to haunt him. But it might be more emotional than he would have imagined... oh and i'm sorry for the wrong spelling of Quattro... i've only put one t! But don't let that put you off!


Sweet Dreams My Mancunian Ex

"Chuffin' puffs!" Gene bellowed as he slammed the Quatro to a halt in front of a mass of 'gay rights' protesters. "Do they know who I am?!"

"Hey, these are human beings just like you Gene! Have a little respect!" Alex yelled, only to wonder why she had said this as Gene was so unbelievably homophobic, just the thought of two men holding hands twisted his insides.

Gene's temper had reach boiling point but Alex noticed something in the way he was acting.

"Gene, I think your a little intimidated by a group of homosexual's," she smirked and turned her head to face him. For a moment he kept quiet but his expression quickly switched to offended.

"How bloody dare you! All I'm worried about is me going out there, shoving their signs up their arses and them liking it!"he growled. "Ray, Chris, your coming with me."

One by one they stepped out of the Quatro, staring into the crowd of people that where blocking the road. Gene looked furious having just been wolf-whistled numerous times in the twenty seconds he had been out of the car!

Chris and Ray where frozen to the spot. There was no denying that they _were_ scared of the monstrous crowd.

"Come on then," Ray plucked up. "Lets go and sort these buggers out."

"Bad choice of words." Chris mumbled as he brushed passed Ray, ready to face what lied ahead.

Alex sat patiently in the Quatro. She felt it best for her not to involve herself in this; not unless absolutely necessary.

"SOMEONE HAD BETTER GIVE ME A BLOODY GOOD REASON FOR ME NOT TO ROUND YOU LOT UP AND TAKE YOU TO THE STATION!" Gene blasted, his boisterous voice being heard over the noise. This only fired up more sound from people throwing reasons at him from every angle.

Chris had never felt so uncomfortable. His attempt to try and walk through the crowd without touching a single person failed miserably as he seemed to be a hit with the guys. He turned around to look for Ray and he caught a sight of the back of his head. Someone was twisting their fingers through the curls in his perm but Ray didn't seem to be doing anything about it. In fact, he looked distracted.

"Ray! Oi, Ray, get over 'ere now!" Chris tried to get his attention but he didn't flinch. Chris decided to shrug it off. Ray would sort them out for sure.

But Ray was entranced. His eyes stared blankly ahead, fixed on one man in particular. He had the most luscious blond hair cut into a mullet. His eyes staring back at Ray were of the darkest brown and his perfectly waxed eyebrows raised. He was that of the same build as Ray and also had a similar fashion sense to him. The man began to approach; this making Ray uncomfortable as he shuffled away from the man now stroking his hair.

"Piss off." he cursed to the man as he shrugged him off to confront the man approaching.

"Ray?" the man said. His Mancunian accent was comforting amongst the sea of southern accents for Ray.

Ray creased his eyebrows in what seemed to be an angry expression. He scanned around him, checking that neither Chris nor Gene were in sight. Especially Gene.

"Garry, you gotta pretend to not know me, please." Ray pleaded whilst reaching out to grab his arm.

"But Ray, it's been so long. I'm so thrilled to see you. I've missed you, you know." Garry smiled.

"Shut up! I'm at work, I can't talk and I don't want to talk to you. In fact, I didn't ever want to see you again." Ray released Garry's arm from his firm grip, placing his hands in his pockets and straightening his back just in case Chris or Gene were close by. Luckily, they weren't. Ray used this to his advantage.

"Look, I'm not the same person I used to be. I've changed Garry, this whole police work has made me a different person but..." he trailed off.

"It was good while it lasted." Garry finished his sentence. He seemed to be relaxed around Ray and he reached out to stroke his cheek. Ray let him for a moment.

"Whoa, come on!" Ray pushed his hand away from his face. "Your not making it any easier for me."

"Please, they can't see. I have really missed you Ray. I've had to endure too long without you. We might never see each other again." Garry's eyes went glossy and Ray felt, for the first time in a long time, a rush of guilt. He looked around once more, only to catch Gene and Chris confronting the man in drag who had previously wolf-whistled now to the both of them. They would be there a while as Gene was not going to let that drop.

"I know. I really hope we don't."

Ray stroked Garry's arm very gently as Garry reached in and hesitated at centimetre away from his lips. He then slowly moved in and kissed him. Ray stood stiff; only his hands trembling as he kissed him back. He didn't want to let him go. He had never felt this way in a long time and seeing Chris fall madly in love with Shaz reminded him of how he felt about this man. He missed that. Garry cupped Ray's face in his hands as he pulled his lips away from him and stared him in the eyes. Ray's hands still trembled but he couldn't stand having to face him any longer. As beautiful as it was, it was also painful. His snapped quickly out of his stiffness and looked back at the man he had fallen for all those years ago.

"I've gotta go." he said quickly, storming away from him and not looking back. He barged through the gaps in the crowd and headed straight back to the Quatro, praying that they would soon be on there way.

He clambered into the back seat of the car and slammed the door.

"Hi Ray, you given up?" Alex said, a chirpy tone to her voice.

"Oh...um...yeah, got sick of having my arse pinched and..." he stopped there. Alex was looking at him with a mischievous look.

"Ex-boyfriend?" she asked.

"Shit."

_Okay, this is my first fan fiction. I needed to give Ray some kind of gay partner from the past... I mean, surely I'm not the only who thinks he could possibly have some kind of secret past! _

_Hope you liked it!_


End file.
